My Breathtaking Princess
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: The con man turned changed man because of Eleanor. Take a look inside Jasper's thoughts and what drew him to finally write that letter to his breathtaking Princess.
1. 3x03

**Summary:** A look inside Jasper's thoughts and what drew him to finally write that letter to his breath taking Princess.

 **Authors Note:** This is my first official Jaspenor one shot. Something about this couple draws me in and I felt compelled to write something after the last episode. Feedback is always appreciated, now on with the show, oh and yes there is smut.

* * *

Jasper Frost had never been a lucky man and there was an irony to it considering the fact that once upon a time he had been a con man who created his own luck. When it came to matters of the heart though he wasn't just unlucky, he simply didn't care. The only thing that Jasper had loved was money and power and it was those two desires that had drawn him to accept a position in the UK for security detail at the royal palace. With the Bonnie to his Clyde everything had been in motion to steal the royal diamond from the royal family. Work, case the joint, knows the in's and outs, get the diamond and get the hell out. That had been the plan and it had almost worked until the day he had met Eleanor Henstridge.

" _Frost, your resume was impressive. I wanted to take a chance on you by offering you this position but it's not just any position."_

" _Sir?"_

" _You will be security detail for her Highness"_

 _Her highness? That meant the Princess right? Samantha and Jasper had done their work and he had crammed as much knowledge as he could on the royal family and England for that matter. During the entirety of his flight, Jasper had been practicing his accent, deeming it as doable._

" _Don't take offense if it doesn't work out. Her highness has put past bodyguards through the ringer. They barely make it a week and don't come out alive."_

 _Fuck, was he serious? Had Jasper gone in way too over his head? Had he even actually thought this through? Samantha had believed so but now physically standing here in the fucking palace paranoia began to get the best of him and Pryce seemed to notice._

" _She's a handful," Pryce says as they walk through the halls. The sound of a door being opened causing Pryce to stop at the end of the hall "speaking of" gesturing straight ahead._

 _Following his boss's gaze, it lands on the Princess. Jasper had seen pictures of her from media sites that he and Samantha had shifted through during their research which always involved her doing something quite scandalous and showing some form of skin._

" _Pryce who is this?"_

 _It was clear as day to Jasper that she had just woken up and was waking up to a hangover but still Jasper found she radiated beauty. So much so that it left him speeches as his eyes appraise her unique and un-royal attire._

" _This is your new security detail, your Highness."_

" _Ah" noticing the look of delight that crosses her features as she approaches, only to circle around Jasper until she's standing directly in front of him "new meat."_

 _From afar she had taken his breath away but now with her face to face with him he found himself fucking speechless. There was something naturally beautiful about her that he couldn't pinpoint. Maybe it was those emerald eyes that he knew could tell a thousand stories or her raven locks that his fingers just itched to run through. Maybe it was the fact that her long tresses seemed to heighten her already prominent features. Whatever it was he found himself entranced, no woman, not even Samantha had drawn such a reaction from him._

" _Hello are you broken...do you have a name?"" hands snapping in front of him causing Jasper to finally try and formulate a sentence._

" _You-your highness" making sure to slip in that accent and wanting to be professional causing him to add a quick bow. Blue now meeting green "Jasper Frost."_

How had Jasper ended up in here? Lying in bed with his breathtaking Princess who was peacefully slumbering. A shadow of a smile displaying on his lips realizing that he had completely exhausted her. Today they had made up for lost time so much so that afternoon turned had turned to night. Ever since Eleanor and him had seen past his bad deeds Jasper had done everything in his power to show her that he was a changed man, enter Jasper 2.0.

No longer did he open up those double doors, strolling in unannounced, no, now he stood outside her door waiting to be let in. Time and time again he had been tempted to reach out for her and kiss her absolutely senseless but for the first time Jasper hadn't taken what he wanted, he had waited. It had been worth the wait and more when Eleanor had finally touched her lips to his own. Jasper had silently thanked Hill's Mini Me, Sara Alice because had he not confessed to what a real Princess was, Eleanor would never have overheard and he wouldn't be where he is now.

Now, here he lay completely spent after making love only unlike his Princess, Jasper couldn't find sleep because he was still letting it process that he had finally done something right. Jasper was finally where he believed he belonged.

 _Why are you here?_

It was a question that Eleanor had presented him with so many times and the answer was always the same because he wanted to see her. Deep down he knew it was more than that, deep down he knew that the real answer was because he loves her. That's why he was still here, why he had never left because he loved her too god damn much to walk away. Love, was something that was unfamiliar to Jasper because he hadn't known love. His parents hadn't even given him a sliver of it and Samantha? That wasn't love, that was a partnership that included fucking but nothing more. Jasper hadn't known love but he had recognized it instantly and known what it was the night of the twin's birthday party when all hell had broken loose.

 _What the fuck was he doing? Had he lost his goddamn mind? His head was screaming run away, catch up to Samantha and take that one-way flight back to the states. Collect the compensation for their excursion and put his time in London and the people he had met behind him. Find his excuse of a poor and pitiful father and brag in his face about the actual job he had pulled off, not the rookie crap his father and mother were known for doing. Show those who deemed him a lost cause in Nevada the big shot that Jasper Frost could actually be. The voice inside his head going ignored because, in the end, it had been his heart that he had chosen to listen to. Rather than walking away from her, he was choosing to walk towards her. Instead of moving backward, he was taking one step forward._

 _Now here he stood on the outside looking in as his conflicted blues remained locked on the scene before him. The party had been long over, people had left to go dry off after the sprinklers went off but not Eleanor, instead, she remained seated in the bumper car, completely drenched and listening to the same song on repeat. Just a couple of hours ago he had stood on the sidelines watching Eleanor have the time of her life. She had smiled, the kind of smile that lit up her eyes and was rare to find but in those moments she had been happy but now she was broken and he was to blame. Maybe Jasper hadn't gone through with the con but in the end, this was on him. Jasper had been the one to suggest to Samantha they broaden their horizons when it came to pulling jobs, the desire to have power had gotten the best of him and landed him here. The royal diamond that had been all Jasper had cared about. In his eyes, the royal family didn't deserve it. They were fucking royals, they were more than well off and it was only right they share the wealth. Jasper had believed they didn't experience pain and tragedy only for him to later realize they experienced it more than anyone else and now he was the cause of it._

" _You are so screwed"_

 _Samantha's words echoing in his head as he stands there while his eyes never once drift from Eleanor. Tonight he had admitted to falling in love with Eleanor, he had known but tonight he had said it out loud. Standing here now though he realized it was much more than that. Jasper hadn't just fallen, he had dropped off the damn cliff, he wasn't just in love with Eleanor, his heart was now hers. Jasper only knew this because as he watched her heartbreak he felt his own shatter as well. It was in this moment of clarity where Jasper made a silent vow to himself, that if Eleanor didn't have his ass arrested he'd do everything in his goddamn power to make things right and that started with avenging her father's death._

Finally, Jasper had done the right thing for a change. He had not only given peace to the people but he had given peace to those he had grown to care about and even love. From there on he had slowly begun to prove himself to Eleanor and bit by bit gain her trust back. Did that now mean the pressure was off and he'd stop trying? Never, because Jasper wanted to prove to her that she was worth the effort. Even a Princess had insecurities, Eleanor had hers and Jasper would do whatever he could to wash those insecurities away. He'd prove to her that even someone with her imperfections could be loved by someone who was just as imperfect as she was and they could be perfectly imperfect together.

 _Every time I enter this library I look inside for a letter of my own_

 _I thought that these letters could be a new beginning for us. I mean how hard must it be to write a few stupid sentences about how we feel?_

Speaking of trying, it was time for him to try again. When Eleanor had confessed to longing for a letter of her own, Jasper's heart had been in the right place. Unfortunately, he had gone about it all wrong and what was supposed to be a tender exchange between the two had turned to tragic. Granted, Eleanor had pulled the same stunt but if anyone needed to really pull their own weight here it was him. What the Princess wanted, the Princess would get and if Eleanor wanted a damn letter than he'd give it to her.

Keeping his eyes fixed on his slumbering beauty, pulling the duvet covers off of him and slipping out of bed. Making sure that the shift in the bed hadn't woken her and once he sees his Princess remains undisturbed he quietly tiptoes over to the green plush chair and takes a seat. Turning on the small lamp light on the table, casting a glance over his shoulder, peeking back at her before he focuses his attention on the task at hand. Grabbing the pen that had already been laid out for him he glances at the blank piece of paper. Lips pursed together as he considers how to begin.

 _Don't ever doubt your words again, they're perfect_

Recalling Eleanor's comment earlier which instantly causes a soft smile to form on his lips. Eleanor had her insecurities but Jasper had his own as well. Only Eleanor had the power to make him actually view himself as someone who was worth it and someone who wanted to be the better man. Chancing a glance back at Eleanor he notices the peaceful expression fitted on her features and instantly he feels his heart lift because he's responsible for that. Deciding to not force it out or sound poetic and just speak from the heart he lifts the pen to paper and begins to write.

 _ **My Breathtaking Princess,**_

 _ **I'm watching you sleep but, not in a creepy way. Well, not entirely creepy. I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet. It hasn't sunk in that today your lips pressed to mine, that I tasted your release on my tongue and I got lost in the feeling of being buried deep inside of you.**_

As eager as they had been for each other there had still been some awkward moments. The once Dominate and In Charge Jasper Frost hesitant with his actions. Holding back his chuckle remembering how impatient Eleanor had been.

 _Jasper had discovered Eleanor's lack of patience head on because the second she had pushed him onto the bed his dress shirt had come off and she had hastily removed his trousers revealing the proud bulge displayed in his briefs. Seeing Eleanor become the one holding power had been quite the turn on but eventually his need to be in control had taken over causing him to reverse the positions. Things had been going smoothly, Jasper's lips had worked his Princess into a frenzy especially when he had captured her nipple between his blunt teeth and skillfully sucked against it. She had practically come undone when he had pushed both of her breasts together, creating the ultimate cleavage, opening his mouth wider to accept both of her glorious nipples and then paying tribute to them._

 _They had fallen back into the swing of things. It felt like this had never stopped, like they were continuing where they had left off, only it was better because genuine feelings were involved. Everything was going perfectly until Jasper had drifted lower, lips raining kisses down her chest, tongue swirling in and out of the indentation of her belly button and halting at her lower region._

" _Jasper wait"_

 _The request causing him to cast his electric blues back up at her in curiosity "what's wrong?"_

" _I want this I do. I told you that I've forgiven you for everything but"_

 _Arching his brow at her "but?"_

" _The past is in the past but I still remember it and I remember you and my mother's"_

 _Lifting his finger up to silence her because he doesn't want her to finish that sentence. Awkward wasn't even the word to describe what had draped over them as Jasper runs his fingers through his short locks in frustration. "We don't…..I don't need to" fumbling with words "I can stay up North instead."_

" _No" shaking her lip as she chews on her lip "I want you to head South it's just I can't stop picturing it….you being at her majesty's pleasure."_

" _Look it wasn't a pleasurable experience for me" he's quick to state._

" _No?"_

" _Of course not. I was thinking of you the whole time" flinching at the statement because he knows that he can't take that back._

" _You were thinking of me the whole time? Is this your way of flattering me? Oh, Jasper take me now!"_

 _The sarcasm dripping in her tone only adding to his agitation "I didn't mean it like that I just meant" he trails off not able to complete his sentence because she's interrupting._

" _You just meant what, come on now, tell me."_

" _I just meant that I did it for you" Jasper's eyes widening the second he's said the statement realizing that hadn't come out right at all._

" _You did it for me" by now she's finally sitting up. Her top half bare but her lower half still covered in lace. "Thank you, Jasper, for tending to my mother's vagina" she practically hisses before sliding off the bed. "I must have been absolutely mad to think this" gesturing between the two of them "actually could work."_

 _Watching Eleanor as she bends down to retrieve her bra but he catches her hand before she has the chance._

" _Let me go, Jasper"_

" _No"_

" _I am the Princess" she begins to state wanting to showcase her authority "her highness is ordering you to release her."_

 _Ha, like that would work on him "and I am ordering her highness to shut up" not missing the look of disgust that graces her features "because you need to listen to me."_

" _Why should I do that?"_

" _Because I care about you Eleanor" he softly admits._

" _You have a great way of showing it" not fighting the scoff that slips past her lips._

" _You said the past is in the past and I want to leave that person in the past. I want to leave that man in the past because that's not the man that I want to be. Even then I cared a great deal for you Eleanor but you scared me shitless. I knew if I didn't succumb to your" catching himself "her majesty's request she would have fired me on the spot. She had been testing to see how deep my affections for you ran. She would have removed any and all contact I had with you because that's how much power she possessed. I didn't want to lose you and I know my method was not the best way of handling it but in my defense, I've never handled anything the right way. I accepted this job, I came to this palace with every intention of stealing from the royal family but in the end, there was only one thing that was stolen." Hesitantly lifting Eleanor's hand and resting it on his chest "my heart."_

" _Jasper"_

" _You took a con man and turned him into a changed man" he passionately states. The pad of his thumb caressing her knuckles not one ever removing his eyes from hers. "I want to remain that man. I have no control over the past. I'm sorry for hurting you, for breaking that trust you had in me but I swear to you I'm trying to be the better man for you. If there is one thing you'd ever choose to believe, believe that."_

 _Eleanor's eyes avoiding his, silence encasing the conversation knowing that she's considering everything he's just said. Jasper doesn't know how long he's standing there but when she finally does open her mouth he prepares for the worst. Instead, he's met with a shadow of a smile "I do." The hand that had been on his chest, twining with his own as she leads them back over to her bed. Standing in front of him, without another word she slips off the flimsy lace that had barely been covering her, her eyes remaining locked on his as she lowers herself onto the bed._

" _Eleanor are you sure?"_

 _In the past, Jasper had been known to take without asking but now here he was awaiting her, wanting to make sure this is what she really wanted. Even if she was to say no and decide she couldn't go through with this he'd wait, he'd always wait because he damn well knew Eleanor was worth waiting for._

 _Rather than answering him she spreads her legs open knowing that he'll get the hint. From the way, his eyes suddenly sparkled with delight she knows he's reading her loud and clear._

" _This time will be different. This time I'm not going to rush this. I'm going to take my time and worship you the way you deserve to be worshiped, Eleanor." Hands making their way down her goddess like body "I'm going to kiss every patch of skin" he promises her. Caressing her arms, breasts, belly and thighs "you have no imperfections do you know that?"_

 _Jasper was right; this was different because he had never been this affectionate before. It was new to her and because of his words it caused her to blush "I have imperfections, Jasper."_

" _They are yours, though. They make you, you, not Princess Eleanor" taking hold of her legs, his gaze penetrating hers "just Eleanor." Prying her legs apart, revealing her throbbing pussy to his lust filled gaze "and you're perfect." Hungry eyes feasting at the delicious sight before him as he runs his tongue along his lips._

" _Jasper"_

 _Placing his hand on her stomach to calm her "relax baby" he gently coos "I'm going to take care of you." Dropping to his knees and kneeling before her at the edge of the bed. Pulling her more towards him, studying her, admiring her before finally giving into what they both desire. Taking his finger and trailing it down her slit and tracing her folds so that he can mentally map out each patch of flesh awaiting his attention._

" _Oh God"_

 _An impish smirk playing at the corner of his lips "Jasper would suffice Princess" his finger trailing to her dripping pussy._

" _Cocky ass" her eyes not once removing from the sight of him knelt before her._

 _Peeling back Eleanor's slick folds "not cocky, just honest" he corrects her. Now running the tip of his finger against the top of her slit and letting it journey downward. "Perhaps though I should prove myself" agonizingly slowly moving his hand along her exposed clit, stroking the wet opening of her pussy and keeping his eyes locked on her. "Give you a refresher of what you've missed" moving his hand up and down along the outside of her sheath "so that it could help you remember how good it was." Feeling Eleanor shudder, knowing she's expecting him to push a finger inside but instead he moves that finger back up, collecting her sweet juices and pressing his finger firmly against her clit._

" _Fuck Jasper"_

 _A rich chuckle escaping him seeing Eleanor already panting in front of him. "Not yet" he cheekily supplies while he lets his middle finger slowly circle along her swollen nub._

" _You're such a bastard."_

 _The comment only causing him to grin because he's missed this more than he cares to admit. "Maybe but I know how your body works Eleanor. I know that you like this. You like the anticipation and the teasing and guess what….I like seeing you like this." Jasper's free hand moving up to her breasts, moving in a parallel motion "watching you wither beneath me" capturing her left nipple with his thumb and index finger and plucking it between his fingers. "I relish in seeing you in such an exposed state" his hands moving over her naked flesh "and it's all because of me." Not able to help himself as he replaces his hand with his mouth, taking her left nipple between his blunt teeth and sucking it._

" _Jasper please" there, she had said please. Eleanor was never the type to say please but desperate times called for desperate measures._

 _Drawing himself away, releasing her nipple with a 'pop' because of the suction he had been providing. It had almost worked, but not quite. "Soon" he promises pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before letting himself and his mouth journey down her delicious body. Doing exactly as he said sucking and kissing everything that is in his path._

" _Fuck Jasper just put your mouth on me"_

 _Trailing kisses up Eleanor's inner thigh, casting his baby blues up at her "what the Princess wants, the Princess gets" taking his tongue and dragging it over her clit. Hands parting her open even more so that he can circle her clit with his mouth. Taking captive of her little nub between his teeth and gently sucking it._

" _Finally" she drawls out as her fingers desperately move to grip the duvet._

 _Lips caressing her slick pink tissue, pleased with the way that Eleanor's ankles lock behind him to tug him even closer to her. Taking this to be a good sign to continue spreading her outer lips wider for his more than eager tongue. Now flattening his tongue so that he can trail it from the opening of her entrance and drag it all the way down to her throbbing clit._

 _Eleanor's hips violently thrusting upwards, hands slamming into the sheets "fuck Jasper." Why had she wanted to wait again? Why deny herself of such pleasure? Oh, right, Mother's Vagina, deal breaker but thankfully she was learning to get past that. Shaking her head, pushing the image that her mind created away so that she can focus on the pleasure that only her Bodyguard knows how to deliver._

 _Driving his tongue deeper and deeper into Eleanor's heated core and relishing in the way that she's thrashing against him. Tongue wanting to get in on more of the action as he lets it slice straight into her inner walls and his nose rubbing against her bundle of nerves. With the way that Eleanor continued to wiggle this way and that and say every explicit in the books, Jasper knew she was close. That being confirmed when he tastes her release on his tongue. Shifting his baby blues back up at her "cum for me Eleanor" not requesting it but demanding it. Jasper's tone dripping with authority, displaying his dominance "cum for me" he huskily whispers again "let me drown in your taste." Helping her get there he drives his tongue in and out of her and uses his finger to rapidly flick against her clit._

 _Even if she wants to fight him on this she can't because the throbbing happening in her pussy tears through her body causing her frame to convulse. Eleanor's mouth opening letting Jasper know just how good it all feels. Letting her orgasm possess her, rolling through her in waves and each one more powerful than the last._

 _Just like that, he watches Eleanor became undone. Greeted to her sweet nectar now gliding smoothly and swiftly down his throat. Taking everything that Eleanor is offering him as he greedily drinks her all in. The twitching slowly subsiding as he continues to get lost sucking and swallowing each heavenly and sinful drop that pours down his throat. Once he knows he's completely sucked her dry he presses a soft and lingering kiss to her clit, sucking softly against it before breaking away. Moving onto the bed and up to her, he presses soft kisses to her lips, pressing a kiss to each of her closed lids, temple, cheeks and ending back at her lips again._

 _Returning from a different kind of high, Eleanor's eyes open to see the object of her desire and so much more looking at her with desire mirroring in his eyes. Eleanor knew what came next, in fact, she could feel it pressing against her causing her arms to loop around Jasper's neck and saying the statement she knew he was waiting for._

" _I need you inside of me."_

What could have resulted in something ugly had turned out to be quite beautiful. Rather than letting her walk away he had gone after her, pleaded his case and by the end tasted his Princess's release on his tongue. Pausing his writing for a brief moment to look back over his shoulder and admire the woman that drew him to want to be better and more so who had found it in her heart to forgive him _how did I get so god damn lucky?_ Turning his attention back to the paper and once again letting the words naturally flow rather than trying to find them.

 _ **It wasn't like this before was it? We satiated each other's needs and that was that. I'd go my way or rather you'd tell me 'off you go' and that would be that. This time it's different, though. The time I worshiped your body as you did mine. When the need became too much and our bodies joined as one it felt as if I was coming home.**_

" _Are you sure" Jaspers hands framing Eleanor's face and still giving her the chance to back out of this._

 _The gentleness in Jasper's tone and the fact that he's still not deeming himself as worthy warming her heart. Jasper had always been confident and sure but she can see the hesitance reflecting in his eyes. Wanting to show him this is exactly where she wants to be she yanks him down and fused their lips together._

 _The action alone wiping away Jasper's paranoia as he in one fluid and powerful movement thrusts himself into her. Hissing slightly when he feels Eleanor's teeth dig into his shoulder to keep her from crying out as she takes the last few inches of him. It had been a long time for them and because of it he didn't move just yet because he wanted her to get use to his size._

 _For a moment the two of them remained perfectly still, watching the other and letting it sink in that they were here and this was now. Their bodies merging and molding together now as one. It had never been like this before, certainly not for Jasper. Sex was just sex, fucking was just fucking but he had never done it slow, he never made love, until now. Placing his hands on Eleanor's hips to hold her, letting them both savor the feeling of being inside one another._

Jasper had never known the meaning of feeling complete, until tonight. So many times he had been inside Eleanor but it had simply been to satiate his craving for sex and her. This was different though because with feelings involved it had been more personal and it had actually meant something. Being buried inside of Eleanor had made Jasper feel as if he had finally come home, and it was more than overwhelming for him considering he had never deemed himself as one to have a home. Was he scared shitless? Yes, but one look at his slumbering Princess was enough to calm his nerves. As terrifying as all of this was it was also thrilling because it was something he had never experienced before and now he found himself wanting to embrace it. The con man that for years had been an incomplete excuse of a man put back together by a spoiled a Princess. A Princess who over time had caused him to change his view of her and rather than take from her, eventually in time doing everything he could to give back to her. A Princess who at the start he had wanted to steal from only in the end to be the one who stole from him.

 _ **You're probably wondering why I'm giving you the title of 'Breathtaking Princess' well, it's simple, you take my God damn breath away Eleanor. Every time you enter a room you steal my very breath from me. You're breathtaking in every way, from your beauty, intelligence, independence, compassion, sass, strength, heart, and everything in between.**_

 _ **You take my breath away Eleanor and you'll continue to do so until I'm left gasping for air, only for you to breathe life back into me.**_

 _ **-J**_

Jasper had reread the letter, finding it hard to believe that he had written it but there were his words and more so his feelings. It was all laid out on paper. Jasper had never looked more vulnerable and part of him debated on crumpling it up and getting rid of the evidence but instead he proceeded to carefully roll it up. Though he was insecure about his letter writing skills he knew it wouldn't matter to Eleanor because she'd accept it either way. Quietly as can be Jasper was able to redress himself because as much as he longed to wake up beside her he still had a job to do, protecting the royal family. That didn't mean he was leaving without a word, though. Instead, he proceeds to write her a quick note to apologize for not being there. Placing the note on his side of the bed before leaning in and pressing a kiss on her forehead "sweet dreams my Breathtaking Princess."

 _ **Eleanor,**_

 _ **You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you. I have to head back to my post but you might want to head to the library because you might find something waiting for you.**_

 _ **XX**_

Moving through the halls with letter in hand he makes sure no one is lurking about. It wasn't like it was late at night. Eleanor and him had gotten caught up in the passion that had consumed them causing them to make up for lost time. Not spotting any staff Jasper heads into the library, feet carrying him straight over to the bookshelf as his eyes lock onto that specific book. Carefully removing it from the shelf opening it up and tucking the rolled up piece of paper into the red velvet lining. Satisfied and not wanting to go back he places the book back where he found it.

 _So what happened to this Queen and her Bodyguard?_

 _They got married and they had two sons who both did great things._

Six hundred years ago was a long time but Jasper hoped time would be on their side. That one day a story about a Princess and her Bodyguard would be the new love affair that people would speak about and root for because he already was.

 **End  
**


	2. 3x04

**Author's Note:** Apparently Jasper and Eleanor seem to be inspiring me with each new episode so here is a look into Jasper's head during 3x04 among other little goodies.

* * *

The King's Murder

The return of Samantha

The twins Birthday

The King's Cup

Jasper Frost had thought he had experienced it all until James Hill had announced quite the bombshell, Robert Henstridge is still alive. After actually letting it sink in that the future King of England is alive and well the first thought that came to mind was Eleanor. How the hell was she handling all of this? If he had been shocked he couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. He had yet to be ordered to go pick up his highness who he knew was staying with his lady friend. Liam would be with his mystery woman for the rest of the night, he wouldn't be moving from his spot and he could retrieve him when it hit morning. Jasper wouldn't be returning to his quarters anytime soon, he needed to first check on Eleanor to make sure she was okay.

Now here he finds himself in her room, his I-pad flipped open to the security cam's watching as the Princess begins to make her way down the corridor and heading back to her room. She had probably been ordered by the Queen to get a good-night's rest considering they had much to do the next morning. Seeing that Eleanor is about to enter he flips his I-pad shut and sets it onto the bed. The sound of the door opening causing him to look up noticing Eleanor hasn't even noticed him. Instead, the French doors are shut as she rests her back against it with her eyes closed.

"Here I thought us sleeping together was the biggest surprise of the night."

Eleanor's eyes immediately opening, finding Jasper standing in her room "Jasper?"

"Being as I work security word travels fast I wanted to check how you are."

The comment causing Eleanor immediately to push her body off the doors and launch herself straight into his already open arms.

Instantly Jasper's strong arms wrap around her, embracing her and letting his hand rub up and down the small of her back. This was new to him, delivering comfort and he hoped he was doing it right. He hadn't had the ideal parents and when it came to matters of love as a child it had never been given to him. As a boy Jasper wasn't one to receive hugs but he had received more than a few blows that still to this day caused him to flinch. Pushing the past and keeping the past in the past, after a few moments he draws away so that he can look at her "how are you holding up?"

Pulling back to look at him but keeping her arms locked around him she releases a soft sigh "it's not every day your brother comes back from the dead. I know technically he had never died but to all of us he did. We mourned him….we laid him to rest and since then we managed to get by within his absence and now he's back."

Nodding his head as he reaches down, taking her hand into his and leading them over to the green sofa. The second that he takes a seat he finds Eleanor has already crawled onto his lap causing his arms to wrap securely around her "I remember my first night working here before we jetted off to Paris you wanted to visit him."

 _In the dead of night Jasper stood by the SUV, assuming what he believed to be the bodyguard stance as he tries to respectfully keep his eyes away from the Princess 'her highness' he reminds himself. It had only been his first day, not even twenty four hours yet and during his duration with her highness he had come to the conclusion she was a spoiled brat. Brats like that and the rest of her family didn't deserve the perks of being royal and they sure as hell didn't deserve to be in the possession of the Koh-I-Noor, the royal diamond. Her Highness attitude and the shit show of what he had seen only furthered his belief that he'd have no problem snatching what he deemed belonged to him._

" _Hey Robbie"_

 _Casting his gaze nonchalantly over to the Princess who was knelt on the pavement besides the memorial paying tribute to Prince Robert._

" _I miss you and I'm going to miss you I'll be fine you know me."_

 _The comment striking Jasper wondering if her highness came off as strong but inside she was just as lost as everyone else._

" _Look out for Liam though I think he's going to need it."_

 _Not missing the way her tone breaks for a second and it's at this moment as he stands here, trying to give her privacy that he sees a different side of the spoiled princess, vulnerability. Just like that though it's gone, he watches as she draws herself up, turns on her heel and proceeds to make her way back over to the car. Reaching out he grasps the handle of the back door and swings it open for her, reminding himself to lay on the accent "where to your Highness?'_

 _Instead of getting into the car he watches as she rests her hand against the top of the SUV door, lips pursed together before asking him if he's ever been to Paris. Without another word she takes a swig from the bottle, sliding into the car and him closing the door. Had he ever been to Paris? No, because unlike her money didn't fall from trees and he wasn't reveling in the perks of being a royal. He, just like the rest of the common folk had to earn what they wanted and soon enough the Koh-I-Noor diamond would give him exactly that._

"That was the first time I saw you not as a Princess but a human being. It was short lived though because a second later we were jetting off to Paris of all places."

By now Eleanor had been tucked at his side, her finger running down the nape of his neck "and you went back to being a thieving conman, Jaspur from Nevada" drawling out the last of the statement.

Tensing slightly because even though she had forgiven him he still carried that guilt with him every second of every day.

The silence on his end causing Eleanor to draw back so that she can look at him "hey" she gently speaks forcing him to meet her gaze "I told you all was forgiven."

Blue hesitantly meeting that entrancing shade of green as he gives a slight nod of his head "I know that but I'm still so goddamn sorry for everything Eleanor."

A soft sigh escaping her as she reaches up and cups his face in her hands "I forgive you Jasper, okay?"

Resting his forehead against hers as a shadow of a smile displays "okay."

Resuming her previous position as she rests her head on his chest, letting the feel of his heartbeat soothe her even more. Still not having yet processed that Robbie is back in her life again. "It feels so unreal. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was because of the drugs but I've been clean for a while now."

Jasper's fingers combing through her hair, loving the softness as he moves those luscious locks beneath his fingers. "It's real baby. You've been given a chance that most people would give anything to have. When someone loses a loved one all they have is the memory, that's all they get to hold onto but you're getting the chance to hold onto your brother again."

"It's just scary. When Robbie was alive" pausing as she shakes her head "you know what I mean" before continuing "I was a mess. I feel like I've changed during his absence and I want him to see that…..my dad wasn't able to but Robbie can. Unlike Liam I don't really have a lot to show for it. I'm clean that's a step and I have a phone interview with Vanity Fair in the morning."

"Your brother will be proud of the woman you've become and I might not have had the true honor of knowing your dad but something tells me he would have been just as proud." Dipping his head down and pressing a kiss atop her head. "There's nothing wrong with taking baby steps" Jasper's eyes lighting up at the next part of her statement "hey that's great news."

"It's just a feature Jasper, hardly anything special."

Shaking his head "no it's something and I'm proud of you and I can't wait for you to share with me how it went….and obviously when the issue comes out I'll be buying a copy. Which is the highest compliment to you considering I never purchase rubbish like that."

Burrowing her head into the crook of his neck to hide the smile that protrudes across her lips. Before settling back against him to be a nice pillow which is surprising considering his hard body.

"In regards to your brother you just have to be yourself Eleanor and the rest will happen naturally. He'll come to see how much you've grown. I know I haven't known you as long as Robert has but during my time with you I got to know you. I saw that you were not just a Princess but a girl trying to find her way just like the rest of us. I saw you as someone who built walls around her not wanting to show weakness…..I saw your compassion and selfless nature like how you always put others before yourself and how you helped your friend Imogene get out of a bad place. I saw your strength how time and time again life had dealt you a horrible hand and yet never once did you fold, you just remained at your spot waiting to get good cards again. You're a warrior Eleanor." The pad of his thumb tenderly caressing her knuckles "you have your battle scars but you come out of each battle alive. You're the strongest person that I know….and he will see all of that. Things will fall into place again. He'll be proud of the woman you've become and he'll love you all the more because of it….after all" hesitating with his next words before finally letting them slip out "it's impossible not to love you."

Throughout his speech Eleanor had remained quite. Most likely soaking up everything he was saying and hopefully building more confidence from it. When he had said the last of his statement and went silent he had expected her to finally speak up but she never did.

"Eleanor?"

Oh shit, had he screwed up in saying that last part? Her brother had just returned from technically being dead maybe he had spooked her even more?

"Eleanor?"

Carefully shifting his head so he can look down finding that she's fast asleep against his chest. Smiling softly as he manages to stand up, effortlessly holding her in his arms, carrying her over to her bed and gently setting her down into bed. Grasping the duvet covers and draping them over her as he tucks her in, leaning down he brushes a piece of hair behind her ears and then leans down to press a kiss against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my breathtaking Princess."

Silently tiptoeing out of the room and shutting the French doors behind him.

* * *

Returning his Highness back to the palace Jasper had basically hung around Mr. Hill for the day, getting it drained into his head the protocol for handling this. Bottom line no one was to know of Prince Robert's return because it would be officially released during the press conference when her Majesty would finally release the information of Liam and Eleanor being King Simon's biological children. With Robert's return it was expected that the family had much catching up to do so the staff, including him had given them all the privacy they rightfully deserved. When he took notice of the staff dispersing he assumed that meant they had left the parlor and had resumed their day, after all they were royals, and royals never rested even with the return of a not so dead Prince.

Rounding the corridor leading towards Eleanor's private wing of the palace he finds there is an extra spring in his step. Yes, he had just seen her a few hours ago but now that they were together he found he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to make up for all the time they had been apart. Not only that but he was eager to know how her interview had gone with Vanity Fair. Maybe it was because of his excitement that his ears didn't pick up on another voice in the room because the next thing he knows he's rounding the corner and breezing right into the room as if he belonged.

"Hey how did the"

The sentence never finishing as he suddenly looks like a deer caught in headlights looking between Eleanor and the future King of England. _Shit….shit….shit_ mentally counting down from ten trying to collect himself seeing as he wanted to be in his Highness's good graces considering Eleanor was about to introduce him.

"Ahh Robert this is Jasper Frost, Liam's security detail."

Wait what? Security detail yes but why was she treating him as if he was just another Bodyguard, clearly he was more than that right?

"Hello Mr. Frost you're probably looking for Liam"

 _No I was looking for you, I came to see you_

"Liam"

Eleanor calls to nothing but an empty space as she turns back around to face him explaining that Liam wasn't here. For a moment he just stands there trying to process what the hell happened but then he sees Robert turn to him and he realizes that he believes Eleanor had dismissed him. Without another glance in their direction he turns on his heels and exits trying to ignore the feeling of his heart suddenly dropping.

* * *

 _[Text from My Girl]_ Jaspurr?

 _[Text from My Girl]_ _I'm lying in bed naked and waiting, come take advantage of me Bodyguard_

 _[Text from My Girl]_ Really? Nothing? Shall I send a pic for proof?

 _[Text from My Girl]_ Seriously Jasper! The bloody silent treatment? You've really been hanging out with your other girlfriend Sara Alice too much because you're acting like a child.

 _[Text from My Girl]_ What happened in my bedroom I didn't mean for it to happen that way I just got spooked

 _[Text from My Girl]_ I am her Royal Highness and I command you to respond back to me immediately Mr. Frost.

 _[Text from My Girl]_ Shit, I didn't mean to address you like that. Jasper please just come talk to me?

Sighing as he glances at the last message before shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket. If he had the option he would have turned his phone off by now but considering his job it always needed to be on. Honestly Jasper hadn't made anything better because each time he texted he'd read it, showing seen so Eleanor knew he was full on ignoring her.

"FROST"

Looking up from his post he sees a very out of breath yet furious James Hill making his way over towards him.

"Sir?"

"It was bad enough that I had to play scribe to you and her Highness writing love letters to myself but now her highness is opting to use the security cams as a messaging service to get in touch with you. Holding up a bloody sign saying 'help' now if you were in the security room and you saw someone holding a help sign what would you initially think?"

Bloody hell was Eleanor making it her mission to humiliate him today? "I would believe it to be a security breach and someone who didn't belong was inside the palace."

"Exactly and as someone who works security it is our duty to make it from point A to point B to defuse the threat. Now I can hold my own Frost but I don't have a Greek Body like you so I'm quite deflated at the moment."

Inwardly cursing Eleanor out "I'm sorry sir I'll be sure it doesn't happen again."

"See to it" turning on his heel to head back to his office before turning around "and go see the Princess" noticing Jasper open his mouth to protest "that is not a request Mr. Frost that is your superior telling you what to do."

Without another word James disappears down the hall leaving an agitated Jasper in his wake. Twice, twice he had felt belittled today and he could understand it coming from his boss, but Eleanor? That plain hurt and now under Mr. Hill's command he found his feet carrying him towards the library seeing as that's where her Highness was located at the moment thanks to security cams showing him just that.

Coming to a slow as he's about to enter the library he pauses as he lingers by the door, his eyes burning holes into his Princess's back oh but what a lovely back it is. Finally forcing himself to move he enters, the sound of his shoes announcing his presence as he now stands in front of Eleanor. Considering Eleanor had treated him so formally with such a dismissal he decides to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Is there something that Liam's security detail can help you with?"

Eleanor's eyes directing their attention over to Jasper trying to keep herself from flinching at his not so warm tone. "Oh don't be like that I've been trying to apologize about earlier with Robbie."

Seeing that she is being genuine he shoves his hands into his pockets because as angry as he is with her it's still Eleanor, meaning his hands still want to wander. "I just wanted to see how the call went" he admits with a slight shrug of his shoulders, joining her as he now leans against the couch.

"Oh I know, that's so sweet" marveling at the man in front of her, once a man who didn't give a damn about her to now, wanting to check in on her even with the smallest of things. "I panicked I didn't have time to decide how to tell him about us but I've thought about it and I've spoken to Liam and I'm just going to tell him straight away I have nothing to hide."

Finally, Jasper's attention had finally focused on her. Blue meeting green, remaining silent as he listens to her. So she wasn't ashamed of him? Just nervous on how to go about introducing him? A wave of relief passing through him and suddenly the anger that he had carried disappearing being replaced by a very pleased Jasper. Giving a sheepish smile "okay."

Eleanor matching his smile as she gently bumps her shoulder against his.

"So what should I do? What should I say?"

"Um just be yourself. I like you, he will too."

Unfortunately though considering his colorful past that needed to be discussed. When meeting Prince Robert would be Jasper from Nevada or Jasper from Shore ditch? "Okay but which self?"

Eleanor's brows knitting in confusion "hm?"

"Well now let's start with" feeling ashamed because he had gone through with this act for so long and with certain circumstances he had to keep it up "what accent should I use?"

"Right um."

 _I thought I heard you in here_

Jasper never getting his answer as they each get spooked, jumping off the couch and trying to remain discreet as ever. Fuck? Accent or no accent? Seeing the future King step further into the room suddenly causing the ever collective and slick Jasper to not be so slick fumbling with words "hello Governor." Oh, fuck did he actually just say that? Did he really just make an ass out of himself in front of not only the Future King of England but Eleanor's big brother? From the off look Eleanor had been giving him his suspicions had been confirmed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck speak up Frost so he doesn't assume you're a pretentious dick_ "I'm sorry your Highness that was a really bad joke."

"An American joke they're all bad" Eleanor's voice popping into the conversation.

 _Okay, so I'm Jasper from Nevada and I'm laying off the accent_

"An American working for the British Royal family, how'd you end up here mate?"

 _Well I took this job, came to the UK with the intention of stealing the Koh-I-Noor from your family. I ended up falling for your sister and deciding to drop said job only for my bitch of a partner to enter the picture and charm Eleanor wanting to get close to her and then switching the diamond out but never leaving the palace because I had stopped her before exiting the premises._ Well there was no way that he could say that because talk about making a bad impression. Jasper's eyes flicking over to Eleanor hoping that she can read his 'help me' expression.

"We scour the world for the best. Don't we?"

Eleanor's comment causing Jasper to turn his attention back over to Robert and offering him a slight smile. An awkward silence suddenly draping between all of them until Eleanor finally speaks up again

"Jasper is the one who found out about dad's murderer….and yours turns out. Not MI6, not Scotland Yards...this guy" feeling Eleanor bump her fist against his chest a couple of times as she lets out a nervous laughter.

 _Dear God Eleanor wherever you're trying to go get there faster_

"This guy" Eleanor's hand not settling on his shoulder "Jasper Frost, my bo…..boyfriend." Clearing her throat "I wanted to introduce you because I thought that you should know what's going on."

As thrilled as Jasper was to hear Eleanor vocally say it he didn't get the joy in reveling in it because he was too busy trying to read Robert's reaction to this news and noticing how he seems to be appraising him causing Jasper suck in a nervous breath.

"So it's serious then?"

Both Eleanor and Jasper now looking at each other as they try to come up with how to answer it. "Well" Jasper canting his head to the side giving her a knowing look _of course it is. It's you and me Eleanor it took one hell of a shit show for us to get here but we're in a good place._

"Well does everybody know about you and" dropping a poorly American accent "Jasper."

Looking back and forth between the two _kill me now please._

"Jasper" letting out a laugh thinking that her brother is playing around with her and seeing that to be a good sign. "No, no not everyone, not everyone" she repeats "no um….I mean everyone here knows."

 _Bloody hell if I keep this up he's going to think the palace hired one special needs security guard just to fill the books and make themselves look good. I might as well let my tongue hang out._

"Liam loves him."

 _He punched me in the face when he found out about me trying to rob you_ assessing it in his head but technically after the fact things between them had gotten good again. After all he was still his security detail.

"Mom too."

 _I'm sorry what_ this time slowly looking at Eleanor wondering what the hell had possessed her to say that. Maybe Queen Helena had stated her support of rooting for him but love? Now that was a bit of a stretch.

"Well I'd like to shake the hand of the man who found my father's murderer."

Seeing Robert outstretch his hand _this is when you mirror the action idiot_ Jasper's hand going out, grasping Robert's but remaining quite as ever simply shaking it.

"And of course I have high standards for my only sister but it's sure a hell of a start."

Dread filling Jasper because as positive as that statement had sounded there had been double meaning to it.

"Well I better be off I didn't realize how overwhelming it would be coming back from the dead" he jokes with a smile.

"Aye, aye Captain."

What the fuck? Through the entire exchange he had been a god damn mute and now of all the things to say he had said that?

The comment causing Robert to look at him strangely "another American joke I see. Len was right they are rubbish" walking over his sister and giving her a quick hug before making his exit.

The second that Robert leaves, Jasper suddenly feels as if he can breathe again. Staying silent for a moment ready to hear Eleanor most likely mock him for making a damn fool of himself. Deciding to beat her to the punch "well that went."

"Really good" Eleanor finishes for him.

It's at that moment where he casts his attention over to her and sees the beaming smile on her face. "I think Robbie was really impressed by you."

"I'm sorry what?"

"He seemed taken with you how you both were joking around."

Joking around? Did Eleanor understand that he had been the joke?

"When are you relieved of your duties?"

Eleanor's question causing him to snap from his daze "I have to go check in with Hill and then Liam to see if his highness is going out tonight."

"Well hopefully not" grasping Jasper's tie in her hand as she plays with it "because I was hoping my devilishly handsome boyfriend would stop by my room tonight and as you American's say Netflix and Chill."

Hearing Eleanor say 'boyfriend' this time able to appreciate it causing a smile to crack on his features "I think I might be able to pencil you in."

Giving a slight tug of his tie drawing him in closer to her "good then I'll see you tonight." Delivering her signature statement that she had used on him so many times "off you go" shooing him away but smiling nonetheless.

"Off I go" giving her a wink before he turns around and heads over to Hill's office to ask if anything else is needed of him. He had pretty much been on his feet all day so it would feel nice to finally settle down on the sofa with his girl.

Entering the surveillance room he finds Hill back at the monitors who glances over his shoulder to look at him "did you fix things?"

"You won't be getting any faux SOS's anymore" Jasper supplies eyes falling to Robert walking through the palace halls as he shakes his head "if alcohol was permitted on the job I'd be deep in bourbon right now."

"Why's that?"

"I made an utter ass out of myself today in front of his Highness Robert" he comments, moving from his spot and taking a seat in the chair besides Hill.

Flicking his gaze over towards Jasper "what did you do?"

"I might have greeted him with hello Governor and then dismissed him as Captain."

Hill's brow arching as a crack of a smile shows on his lips "what made you say that?"

"I was intimidated by his presence not because of his royal title but because he's Eleanor's brother and I know how badly she wants him to approve of us. I butchered it completely."

Leaning back in his chair "and I suppose her royal highness now isn't happy with you?"

"No" shaking his head "she apparently thinks it went swimmingly and that him and I will be finishing each other's sentences soon" he dryly states.

"The fact that Princess Eleanor wants her brother's approval on you should be proof enough to know how much she cares about you. Maybe you should extend her the same courtesy and instead of telling me how you feel you should share it with her."

Silent for a moment as he considers Mr. Hill's advice giving a curt nod of his head.

"Your shift has ended by the way. Prince Liam won't be needing your services because he and his highness Robert requested to have no detail with them on their walk tonight. So rather than draw it out I suggest you go to the Princess's room and open up to her about your concerns."

"I think I'll do just that" getting out of his chair, pushing it in and offering his boss a smile "thank you for hearing me out."

"You can thank me by not letting me have to endure anymore of you and her Highness's love affair" he teases before waving him off "good luck."

* * *

One thing Jasper had never really excelled at was talking about his feelings and more so his insecurities. To Eleanor he always proved himself to be quite confident and that's because it had taken him years to build such confidence. Once upon a time he had just been a boy and if it wasn't physical abuse it was the mental abuse that his father delivered towards him, like telling him how he'd never amount to anything and now here he was in the Princess's bedroom of all places watching some trash reality series that he couldn't wrap his head around. Did he care? Not really because he wasn't focusing on the show, instead he was focusing on how he could work up the courage and speak to Eleanor about the whole Robert incident. As the credits come to a roll he watches as Eleanor without a clue begins to let the next episode play.

"Really, so we're not even going to talk about this?"

Great job Jasper be cryptic as ever.

Though it captures Eleanor's attention as she presses pause on the remote and shifts her attention towards Jasper "hm, what's there to talk about?"

 _Just tell her. Tell her that you feel insecure over that library mishap encounter_ "I have high standards for my sister" repeating Robert's comment word for word.

A hint of a smile forming on Eleanor's lips as she realizes the meaning behind Jasper's irritation "you're nervous…..it went incredibly well" she adds in wanting to reassure him.

Looking at Eleanor as if she's grown another head, brows furrowing in complete confusion "we're we in the same conversation?"

"Robbie's always been really protective of me. Trust me the fact that you're in the palace that tells me that it went really great" she passionately states "okay?"

Happy, she's happy because she believes that they are in a good place and he wants to be in that place with her. Eyeing her for a brief moment before he leans in "okay."

Pleased that Jasper, her boyfriend seemed more at ease she takes his arm and drapes it around her. Parting her lips and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

The affectionate action causing Jasper to be just as tender as he dips his head down and presses a kiss to the crown of her head, eyes falling shut as he inhales and breathes her in.

Lifting the remote up as she looks up at him "one more" she promises, grinning when he simply nods his head as she presses play and snuggles into him.

"So what did you think?"

The credits now rolling as one episode turned to two and two turned to three. Looking at the black screen, silent for a moment as he considers what he wants to say next "people call this television?"

"It's a reality series" she defends, closing the laptop and placing the remote on top of it.

"It's trash" he corrects her.

"No its funny, wasn't the Prince funny?"

"The kid is a spoiled brat had I been the footman I would have thrown his ass right off the balcony if he spoke to me in such a manner."

Swatting her hand against his chest "then he would have died."

"Then he would have died and it would be doing all those who have to endure this rubbish" gesturing towards the screen "a peace of mind."

"Jasper!" Scolding him as she moves to swat him again only he catches her hand before she's able to actually hit him "you're mean."

Hand closing over hers, leaning in closer so that their foreheads are touching as he gives her an impish smirk now having his lips inches from hers "you like it."

A sudden shift in the mood flooding through them both as Eleanor begins to play with the buttons on Jasper's white dress shirt "you know tomorrow is a big day with Robbie's press release and mum revealing that Liam and I are in fact our late father's biological kids." Undoing a button so she can glide her finger along a patch of his chest. "I'm going to need a good night's rest" unpopping another button "and in order for that to happen I need to overwork my body…exhaust myself so sleep will come easy." With all the buttons of his shirt undone she gives him a cheeky smile, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and letting her hungry eyes take in his chiseled chest. "Might you have any suggestions?"

Eleanor's hand now roaming around his chest causing him to be distracted for a moment "I might have something in mind. Eyes now laying upon Eleanor who had just shrugged her shirt off now sitting there with a black lace bra. Licking his lips "oh I definitely have something in mind. Inspiration has struck."

Climbing atop his lap as she laces her arms around his neck, leaning in and letting her lips graze along his ear. "Take me to bed bodyguard" she purrs before catching the shell of his ear between her teeth, sucking on it for a moment and then drawing back to look at him.

Baby blues immediately darkening, more than happy to comply with such a request as his arms snake around her waist, effortlessly lifting her and rising from the sofa. "As you wish Princess" locking her legs around his hips as he walks them over to her bed, sets her down lowers himself with her and fuses their lips together.

Their mouths are hot against each other and he wastes no time letting his tongue invade her mouth instantly searching for its mate.

A pleased moan escaping Eleanor when he takes captive of her bottom lip between his teeth and nips along the flesh before using his tongue to soothe it. Eleanor's hands reaching up to cradle his face, allowing the bliss to take over and smiling against his lips feeling him getting harder with each passing second. Jasper's length feeling like hard steel against her thigh, he had barely touched her and already she found herself wet causing her to press her legs together in hopes to relieve some of the ache that his touch was causing to her.

Jasper's hands slipping lower down her body reaching the underside of her breasts, drawing away from the kiss and tracing her collarbone with the tip of his tongue. Caressing her breast over her black lace bra and using the pad of his thumb so that he can stroke her nipples in a way that he knew would make her clit throb. His lips don't stay in the same place for long as his tongue teases her ear while his length grinds into her belly letting her feel exactly what she does to him. Letting his hands journey lower he grasps the elastic of her shorts and slides them down.

Happy that he isn't teasing her and getting right to business when she feels his fingers brush along that spot aching for him. His middle finger diving into her wet folds causing Eleanor to throw her arms around his neck "yes, yes" she chants not hiding the need in her voice.

Slipping one and then two fingers into her tight walls, the action alone causing her to thrust harder onto his hands causing a triumphant smirk to play upon his lips knowing he was already close to making her come undone.

"Get that smug, arrogant I win look off your face and finish me off"

Those words only causing his smirk to grow as he recalls her saying it back in the day when his blackmailing of her had just started and she had made it her mission to defeat him. Oh how things had changed, now he was actually wanted in her bedroom. "Always so demanding" his fingers pumping one last time inside of her.

"Oh God" with his fingers thrusting in and out of her and the heel of his hand pressed against her clit it's enough for her to come undone. Her pussy constricting around Jasper's fingers and moaning against his lips the second he connects them to hers.

Withdrawing his fingers from out of her he takes his coated fingers and spreads her juices on her throat, delicately tracing her collarbone before he drags his tongue along her flesh licking and lapping it up.

The move arousing Eleanor more than she'd like to admit and being the impatient Princess that she is she grabs his hips, unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping him in record time so that she can cup his length through his briefs.

Hastily his hands make work of unclasping her bra and then tossing it who the hell cares where. Lowering his head so that he can take her left nipple into his mouth, pleased the second that he feels it bud beneath his tongue causing him to nibble, suck and torture the sweet flesh until she writhed under his mouth. Of course he didn't leave the other one high and dry, treating it the same way he had done to the right.

"Jasper" she needed more, wanted more and what the Princess wanted the Princess would get. Tugging roughly against his head causing him to release her breast with a 'plop' because of the suction he had been providing.

"Someone is impatient tonight" he teases grabbing the elastic of her excuse of what you'd call panties and dragging them ever so slowly down her legs. Lust filled baby blues outlining every curve on her body and hungrily taking in the seductive and breathtaking vision before him. Dipping his head down so that he can lick her legs from the inside ending all the way to her crotch.

"Ugh" feeling the warmth of his tongue against her skin.

Nuzzling his nose in her sex right above the lace as he breathes her in before pushing her panties down the rest of the way. Tenderly stroking a piece of skin before removing them off her ankles, admiring them for a moment "black on you always has been my weakness." Slipping off the bed so that he can chuck off his trousers, hooking his thumb into his briefs, pulling them down and freeing his once constrained erection.

By now Eleanor had propped herself up so that she could admire the gift before her. Running her tongue over her teeth and wanting nothing more than to use said tongue so that she could trace every ridge of his muscles, ribs and chest. Good lord, this man was gorgeous _my man._ "I lied before."

Getting back onto the bed and kneeling by her feet so that he can spread her legs open for him "about?"

"Saying you don't have a body of a Greek God because you do."

That earning a smile from Jasper as he looks back at her, slowly making his way up her body and leaving a wake of kisses to her skin "and you're a fucking Goddess" his mouth reaching the top of her inner thighs before jumping right in and greedily lapping at her folds.

Blushing at the words because men had called her beautiful before but she knew to them they were just words. Hearing it from Jasper though she believed them because she knew he meant it. Keeping her eyes focused on him and never tiring of the sight of him buried between her legs "Jasper you know how I love that wondrous tongue and magical mouth of yours but…..but I need more."

Smirking as he slices his tongue in and out of her heated confines, feeling her muscles clench against his tongue "what do you need" he murmurs, wanting to hear it.

"Your cock" her fingers that had been lost in his hair now impatiently tugging against it so that he's looking directly at her "I need your cock" she repeats but this time rather than tell she decides to show. Reaching between them and taking hold of his pulsing cock, closing her hand around his length and this time it's her who smirks when she hears a small gasp escape him. Pleased that for once she seems to have the upper hand, moving her hand gently up and down starting at the tip and ending at the base.

Eleanor's touch practically undoing him. When it came to women Jasper had more than enough experience but never were they able to work him the way Eleanor did. His warm breath fanning along her skin as he rests his head against her neck.

Knowing she has him right where she wants him she releases his cock which instantly causes Jasper to curse under his breath "even I'm not this cruel" well, that was a bunch of bullshit considering he could be a real asshole. Sometimes right as she was about to cum Jasper would either hold her lips together to keep her from releasing or withdraw his touch causing the surprise to override the pleasure and of course this always resulted in her saying every explicit known to man to him.

"Switch" she coolly states.

Eyeing her for a moment "is this a direct order from the Princess?"

"No it's an order from your girlfriend."

Grinning at the title, not arguing as he now lets his back fall onto the mattress as Eleanor now straddles him. Thumbs now resting on her hip bones as he ghosts them along her soft flesh. Groaning because he can feel her hot core pressing right against his very hard erection.

Rewarding him she bends forward and presses her lips against his in a tender kiss before wrenching her lips away, leaning in closer so that she can press her perky breasts against his chest and letting her tongue come out from hiding dragging it down his throat. Reaching between them she grabs the thing she desires most, letting her hand massage his balls before grasping his length and leading him to her. Sucking in a breath as she guides him in which causes moans to escape them both as she ever so slowly slides down his cock.

"Fuck Len" his hands now grasping at her waist "keep going baby I want to fill you up."

Barely inside of her and already her sweet bodyguard a mess. Pleased that he had complied to this position as her mouth once again finds his. Raising her hips up his length and then slowly sinking back down "ugh" the second slide more delicious than the first causing her to deliver another and another.

Shortly after when they had gotten in the swing of things and she had gotten use to his side again their pace had quickened. Jasper's fingers clutching her ass, nails creating indentations along her hips and Eleanor leaving marks on his shoulders as she held herself against him. Sliding up and down on his cock, Jasper meeting her each and every time, thrust for thrust. Eleanor's nails digging into his flesh causing him to hiss but he didn't seem to care because in both of their eyes pain was pleasure.

"Fuck Ja-jaspur" every rock against hips and thrust into his pelvis was causing her to get closer and closer to going over the edge. "I'm close" straightening herself up, now using her knees to help her as leverage to slide up and down his cock. Breasts bouncing here and there as he brings himself up into a sitting position, both of them groaning out at the change of position. Mouth opening wide so that he can catch her right nipple between his teeth alternating between licking, sucking, tugging and nipping against it.

"Please"

The fact that Eleanor was now using only one word alerting Jasper that she needed that last push causing him to slip his hand down, his thumb rubbing furiously along her clit and at the same time he clamps his mouth over her nipple biting against it.

Now an official goner as she feels her orgasm blast through her, crying out his name as she clings onto him for dear life.

With Eleanor finding her release it only adds to Jasper's arousal. Growing bigger inside her walls as they tighten around his cock. Hand fisting into her hair and roughly tugging against it, her head falling back so that he can press hot kisses down and up her throat. Eleanor crushed against him, Jasper growing desperate now taking full control, effortlessly lifting her till she's almost off him completely and then slamming her right back onto his cock. A sheen of sweat coating his forehead as he continues to do this, Eleanor's face buried into his neck pressing kisses along his neck. Lips moving until they rest at his ear "cum for me bodyguard."

Something about that statement being the last push he needs, the intensity of how good it feels to be buried inside of her helping him finally fall off that cliff and with one mighty roar he finally lets go, Eleanor's name being the last thing said from his lips.

Once they had finally caught their breaths and Jasper had reluctantly pulled out, already missing her warmness he rolls over pressing a kiss to her lips, temple, throat, breasts, cheeks, her chest right where her heart beautifully beats and ending back up at her lips.

A content smile displayed on both their lips as they bask in the afterglow of their love making.

* * *

Though it had been Eleanor who told Jasper she needed her rest it seemed it wasn't coming to her anytime soon, Jasper was a different story. Eyes remaining trained on the reflection of their tangled limbs in her vanity mirror. Looking at them in awe and finding she's smiling even more with how they now seem to fit together in every way. Considering sleep wouldn't happen anytime soon because she found herself inspired she ever so carefully extracts herself from the bed and tiptoed over to her chair. Switching on the small lamp light, grabbing the notepad with pen on the table and curling herself up onto her chair. Casting her gaze over at the man who had once broken her heart and now with each new day was slowly putting it back together she takes her own advice, believing in her words and putting pen to paper.

 _ **My Dashing Bodyguard,**_


End file.
